spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:William Leonard/Return of the Bureaucrats(?)
If you are a self-proclaimed hard-boiled veteran of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki (and if you do happen to be one of these people, then wow chill out it's just a fanfiction site), or really if you've used the wiki at all in the past couple of years, you might have noticed that we... don't have any bureaucrats at the moment. This is a pretty big deal to be honest. Bureaucrats are the only users of the wiki that can add new members to the administrator team. Without them, the admin team is left stagnant and unchanging - which causes problems when a fair few of them have been pretty inactive lately, and thus not many admins are left to actively counter the occasional spammers that come along with their weak trolling and page-blanking attempts (a price to pay for running a successful community such as ours). The reason we don't have any bureaucrats is that in mid-2014 Wikia removed bureaucrat rights from everybody on the wiki. For good reason, of course - the admin/b'crat team was in a dangerous and rather confusing state of turmoil at the time. Things have obviously simmered down since then, but we've never asked for bureaucrat rights back since. Me, I just figured that was it and, having retired as bureaucrat a few weeks prior anyway, was content with not knowing how to get them back like the complacent lazybones I was. Then a few days ago, Alan approached me with a message he got from Wikia Staff, who said that of course we could get bureaucrats back. One of us would just have to adopt the wiki using their Wiki Adoption form. I was like, oh yeah!! I had actually completely forgotten about that. Wow. How embarrassing. This lapse of memory and/or basic mental reasoning was made even more embarrassing by the fact that I knew this was what Ponyo Fan used to adopt the wiki back in 2011, the last time all the bureaucrats were gone. Man that was pretty dumb on my part. Thanks Alan for letting me know! So here's what this post is all about. The wiki is still (reasonably) active, so it can't be adopted without a majority consensus from the users (that's you!) that yes, the wiki should be adopted, by me. (Or another member of the admin team, depending on which of us approaches Wikia first.) After that, I'll approach Wikia and ask to adopt the wiki. This is just a fancy way of saying 'hi pls give me bureaucrat rights'. When that happens and I have been given bureaucrat rights, I will re-instate the bureaucrat team. I've gone over the list of former bureaucrats and have compiled a list of people who are still active and who have remained cool people on the wiki and stuff. This list is currently as follows: * MrScience12 * Ponyo Fan If anybody on this list does not wish to be made bureaucrat again, let me know and I will remove you from the list. And if there are some other old bureaucrat team members who do want their rights to be reinstated, by all means let me know too! This is by no means a final list, merely a starting point. I'm simply looking for a bureaucrat team that is stable, loyal to the wiki, and reasonably small, so we can avoid problems caused in the past. Anyway, none of this can happen without your consent! You, the people of SBFW, can vote in this poll thingamybob down below and decide the future of the bureaucrat team. Should the wiki be adopted? Yes No Vote up there! If there is a majority consensus by the 1st of March I'll approach Wikia with this evidence and then, if all goes according to plan, all of the stuff I talked about above will happen! — William Leonard. Category:Blog posts